Deleted Scene: She's Brought Him To Life
by samx5453
Summary: From the movie the delete scene with Carlisle and Esme. This is what i think should have happened while Edward and Bella played in the trees. Rated M for a reason. Please review.


** I wrote this one while ago and my bf * *caity* * has convinced me to post it. I am actually a little embarrassed that i wrote it. I figured if I was going to be embarrassed anyway I might as well enter it in the Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest. This takes place in the delete scene at the Cullen house "She's brought him to life". I hope you enjoy it.**

**Story Title: Deleted Scene  
**

**Author: samx5453  
**

**Pairing: Esme and Carlisle  
**

**Vamp or Human: Vampire  
**

**Disclaimer:Stephanie Meyer and Cathrin Hardwick own everything.  
**

* * *

"You better hold on tight spider monkey." Bella laughed as Edward climbed the tree with her on his back. Carlisle and I watched Edward and Bella climb out into the trees enjoying being around each other when I sensed Carlisle's fear for his son. "She's brought him to life." Carlisle draped his arm around my shoulders as we walked further into the house. "He's been alone too long. How can it end well?" That was the fear I knew him and Alice were both holding onto.

"Alice has been wrong before." I saw the look of despair take over his face, breaking my heart. "Not often." I stopped him and placed my hand on his chest, "Carlisle, Bella is what he wants." I gently pushed him against the wall, "It will work out, some how." He grabbed my face with both hands and rubbed our noses together, "You're a hopeless romantic." Then he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

We walked around the house enjoying the silence that we didn't enjoy often. Emmett took Rosalie out to work on one of our many cars so that she could calm down. After making a mess in the kitchen she was pissed at how easily we all welcomed Bella into our home. Alice took Jasper to some woods on the outskirts of Port Angeles to hunt since being around Bella was hard for him.

It was a rare event when Carlisle and I had the house all to ourselves. "Carlisle do hear that?" He listened intently trying to hear what he thought I heard. He probably thought I heard Bella scream. "What am I supposed to be hearing?" I smiled, "Nothing, absolutely nothing." It wasn't like the people in the house didn't have sex while others were home because that just wasn't so. Carlisle and I had made all the bedrooms soundproof for that exact reason, but being vampires we could still hear everything going on, thankfully not as loud.

I saw his eyes darken less than a second before he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. He kicked the door closed causing the entire wall to shake in protest. "Carlisle I don't want to remodel our home so soon." The evil grin I love spread across his face when he placed me on the ground, "You obviously haven't seen Emmett and Rose's room lately have you?" I growled their room needs to be made out of some unbreakable material. "I'll have to deal with them later."

He pulled my ear into his mouth causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head, "Damn straight cause until I say so you are all mine." My pleasing demeanor wanted to nod and agree that I wasn't leaving this room until we were both satisfied, but what I wanted could only be brought out by making him mad.

I pushed him away from me putting three feet between us, "Is that so, Dr. Cullen?" He growled at the loss of contact and just nodded. He reached behind him and locked the bedroom door just as an empty gesture which I took as a challenge. I strutted over to him and removed his useless sweater from his body revealing his baby blue button down shirt.

My back was now towards the door. "Dr. Cullen you can only have me, if you can catch me." I ripped the door open, not worrying about the frame I just broke, and ran as fast as I could out of our room and down the flight of stairs. I could hear Carlisle behind me but I had to be faster than him if this was going to be fun. I went through the hallway and into the living room but was caught by surprise when Carlisle cut through the kitchen allowing him to catch me.

I tried to sneak past him but he was always better at these games than me and he pinned me roughly against the plasma TV hanging on the wall. I knew deep down that Emmett would be pissed but Carlisle beat me too it, "Alice probably already bought a new one." He was probably right.

I struggled against his grip for a moment before he ripped my blouse from my body, "Alice is going to kill you. She just bought that." He roughly kissed my lips so that our teeth hit each others, "I don't fucking care about Alice killing me; as long as it was for a good cause, and fucking my beautiful wife if a good cause." That was it.

This is what I wanted my rough and dirty Carlisle had finally emerged. "Carlisle I love it when you talk dirty." He pulled roughly on my hair, surely if I were still human my scalp would be bleeding. "Esme, I'm going to take you upstairs eat you out then watch you suck my dick before I fuck you so hard everyone in Forks will know my name."

This was my heaven right here. Having Carlisle talk to me like this made me feel like I had died and gone straight to heaven. "Fuck going upstairs just do it right here!" He ignored me and ran us upstairs. I had his shirt and belt removed by the time we reached our bed. He wasted no time in removing the rest of our clothes before he climbed on the bed hovering over me.

There has only been e few times since we have been together that I have been able to experience this side of Carlisle. He always tries to keep his cool in bed. I reached up to wrap my hands in his hair but he quickly grabbed them and pinned them above my head. He placed wet kisses all over my body never lingering long enough for me to enjoy the feel of his lips.

"I'm going to release your hands but if you move them I will stop." The dominating power in his voice made me want to roll him over and pin him against my bed. His normally soft and caring touches were replaced with rough urgent ones. He rubbed and pinched down from my chest to my stomach. His mouth nibbled down and back up my entire body neglecting the place he knew I needed him the most. I wanted reach down and take care of the problem myself but it would be so much better with Carlisle.

"Esme tell me what you want." I whimpered yet again at his demanding voice. "I want what you promised. Your mouth on me and you cock inside of me." A growl vibrated off the walls coming from the man sitting on his knees between my legs. He used his hand to spread my lips apart and winked at me before he plunged his face into my sex.

I had to grip onto the pillow under my hands to keep from moving them. I definitely didn't want him to stop now. His free hand stayed pressed in the middle if my hips pinning me to the bed not allowing me to move at all. "Esme you are so much better than the sweetest blood in the world. I would never drink again if I could have you everyday." My eyes closed as his fingers circled my entrance teasing before he allowed two of them to pump inside of me, "My body is yours to have whenever you want it." He sucked hard on my clit driving me crazy between his finger and mouth I thought I would explode.

"Carlisle… Fuck… Never been this good… Shit… I'm…" I couldn't even finish telling him I was coming. The way he played my body like a musical instrument sent me straight to cloud 9. I had the most intense orgasm of my life and all he did was go down on me. If this was just the beginning I couldn't wait for the finish line.

He kissed up my body making his way to my lips. "Someone looks very very happy." I smiled, "Happy doesn't begin to cover it, but I do believe you said something about me sucking your dick." His smug ass smile spread across his face. There are only two times when you get to see this look and that is when his team wins baseball and during sex.

I used all the strength I had and forced him onto his back causing the bed frame to leave dents in the wall. "I thought you didn't want to damage the house." I roughly pulled at his hair, "That was before I wanted to fuck you rough." I slid down his body firmly grasping his dick in my hand. "What the hell did you do with my quiet reserved wife?" I laughed with my mouth merely centimeters from his cock, "She decided to let the animal in her out."

I licked the tip of him; he responded with a hiss and put his hands on the back of my head. I pulled away and removed his hands, "No touching." He balled his fist so tightly that I felt bad for the sheet he was squeezing. I repositioned myself taking him as far into my mouth as I could. I moaned with him buried deep inside of me and I could feel his butt muscle clench from the feeling. "Holy shit Esme." I looked up him seeing my reflection in his eyes. It turned me on even more.

I carefully ran my teeth along the underside of him, "Fuuuuuck!" I smiled at his reaction before taking all of him in my mouth again. I took his balls in my hand and massaged them gently.

Before I knew what had happened I was laying flat on my back on the floor with Carlisle above me. "I wasn't finished." He ignored me and reached above our heads grabbing something out of the drawer. "Close your eyes." I did as he said and listened to him. I heard the popping of a lid opening and closing and I could smell something but I was something unfamiliar to me.

"Keep those eyes closed until I say to open them. I heard a click and then a buzzing and my breath picked up. "I've wanted to try this with you for a while now." He lifted my ass off of the ground and put a pillow under my lower back above my ass. I felt his tip at my entrance, "You trust me?" I nodded and he immediately plunged himself deep into me. I moaned loving the feeling of being completely filled by the only man I have ever truly loved.

"Now just relax." Its funny when people tell you to relax you tend to do the opposite. I felt two of his fingers rubbing gel against my ass hole and I bucked my hips up taking his cock deeper in me. He leaned forward and kissed my lips roughly and I felt the vibrator enter my ass and his cock pulled out. I grasped his shoulders holding on for dear life. "Open your eyes." I complied, "Shit Carlisle."

He worked himself and the vibrator together pulling one out as the other went in. I never felt anything this good in my entire life, not even the taste of human blood could compare. I felt the familiar burning in my stomach taking over but I tried to hold on to this moment. I almost let go when Carlisle's free hand rubbed my clit.

I knew that he had to be close too but I didn't want this to end. "Esme… Fuck… Just. Let. Go." I growled still holding onto his shoulders and bit down hard on his granite skin as my orgasm took over not just me but Carlisle as well. He jerked inside of me as I was filled at the same time in both ends.

He pulled the vibrator out before rolling off lying next to me. We both laid there naked on the splintered hardwood floor of our bedroom. I stared up at the ceiling feeling like I never have before when Carlisle moved a piece of my hair from my face. "Are you ok?" I turned my head to look at him.

"No," I saw fear spread across his face and he went from Carlisle to Dr. Cullen, "I am fucking fantastic. I'm not sure I want to know who gave you that idea but, damn." He chuckled and slid me across the floor into his arms. "I guess we will be working on our room since it looks like a bomb went off in here." I looked around and saw the broken door frame, the cracked dry wall next to the bent bed sitting on the splinters of wood. "It was well worth it trust me." He chuckled and we barely could hear the voices of our kids down stairs.

We got dressed and went to join them. Edward was playing the piano for Bella who didn't even notice us. Edward on the other hand glared and whispered only loud enough for us to hear, "Stop thinking like that or I'm going to be sick." I wanted to blush because I sometimes forget Edward can hear our thoughts.

We left the den and went into the living room where Jasper and Rose were setting up the new TV. "Thank you Alice." She waved a response at us. Then I heard the bombing voice of Emmett coming from the stairs. "Alice I'm grateful you had me move the Xbox. I really would have cried if I lost my high score on Halo again."

He started hooking up his game and turned to look at us, "I saw the damage. Not bad for you two prudes. I'm surprised you actually used my gift Carlisle." I took a deep breath really embarrassed that it was my 'son' who gave Carlisle the vibrator. "Edward keep Bella out of the woods I'm going hunting." I glared at all of my family in the living room, "ALONE."

As I ran around the woods I decided even though I as completely embarrassed that Emmett was the reason for the mind blowing sex I just had I would have to find some way to thank him. Maybe taking Rose on a shopping spree to La Perla would be a thank you enough.

I sat on a rock and looked down at the leg I broke when I climbed a tree, if it hadn't been for that leg I wouldn't be here right now. I would be lying in a coffin buried six feet under. I love how accidents can lead you to your fate, maybe that's why I want Bella and Edward to work out so much. She reminds me of myself when I was human. Perhaps she would like to play baseball with us later this week, but first I need to fix our bedroom.

* * *

**Please review or I might never write a lemon again.**


End file.
